


Are You Happy?

by CeslaToil



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Major Arcana Meme, Unhappy marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeslaToil/pseuds/CeslaToil
Summary: Fiddleford tells his wife about a new job.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt on Tumblr based off the Major Arcana, as suggested by Dan_vs92. The lovers: a character mst choose between desire and obligation.

Once Tate had been tucked in to bed, Fiddleford went to the sitting room where his wife was waiting for him. She greeted him with her usual frown. Dour as her husband was cheerful, Mrs. McGucket had never been one to smile or laugh easily. Fidds couldn’t help but notice that this brooding attitude seemed to increase now that they had moved into the suburbs. He’d asked her what had been bothering her over and over, but she assured him things were fine. They were a fine family that lived in a fine house in a fine neighborhood, the idea that anything could bother her was ridiculous. Still, the gloom persisted, leaving a noticeable frost in their relationship.

“What did you want to talk about,” she asked, her eyes not quite meeting his. Her voice was almost a whisper, like someone talking in their sleep.

“Honey,” he smiled, taking her hands into his own, “I– I got a call today from an old friend! Ya remember Stanford, don’t ya?”

“Your roommate? The one that ran off to Oregon to chase after Bigfoot,” said Mrs. McGucket flatly. The one you never stopped talking about, she added mentally.

“Ah… Yeah, that’s him,” said Fidds, his ears turning pink. He explained that Ford had asked him to come to Oregon to help him with a new project, an ambitious machine that could be a major scientific breakthrough. It would mean leaving her and Tate alone for a while, but the opportunity could mean great things for the both of them, for his family. He left out how he and Ford had also chatted excitedly about their other scientific aspirations for what seemed like hours, how nice it was to hear Ford’s voice again after so long…

… He didn’t tell her how much he’s missed him.

“How is you running up north to have adventures with your college buddy going to be good for your family stuck in Palo Alto?” She folded her arms across her chest.

“Well…” Fidds tugged at his collar nervously. “Once we’ve completed the project, I’ll have more money and resources to fund the computer company I’m starting! We’ll be set for life!”

“Fidds, tell me why you really want to go,” she snapped suddenly. He almost jumped back, his wife almost never raised her voice, even when she was angry. She must have even surprised herself with this sudden burst of passion, because the next time she spoke, she was calmer. “… Let me rephrase that. Will… Will it make you happy if you go?”

“What? I– I’m already happy,” said Fidds, his knees starting to bump together as is wife stared him down.

“I mean truly happy,” she sighed. “Think about what sounds better: spending time with your best friend working on a subject you both love, or staying in the suburbs playing house with a wife you have nothing in common with but your son?”  
There it was, laid out plain.

“I– I love you,” said Fidds, though his own emotions felt much more complicated than that.

“You’re a lovable person with lovable qualities,” said Mrs. McGucket, “which is why you should spend your time with someone who will appreciate those qualities. I’ll let ya sleep on it.” She got up from her chair, stating a simple goodnight before shutting the door behind her, leaving her husband alone to contemplate the tumultuous thoughts storming through his mind.

* * * 

The door of the little cabin flew open, Ford was beaming at his old friend, ushering him into the warm indoors with overwhelming hospitality.

“I can’t thank you enough for coming up here,” said Ford, taking his friends suitcases and leaving them by the staircase. Without warning, Fidds hugged him tightly around the waist, which he returned with equal affection.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” said Fidds, his voice slightly cracking. “I… I’m just so happy to see ya again.”


End file.
